The Replacements Need Work
by swinglifeawayxx
Summary: Dear Boys, the replacements need work. Miley-Support.


** Dear Boys, the replacements need work. Miley-Support.**

* * *

**The Replacements Need Work**

_swinglifeawayxx_

I just love meetings with Disney executives.

I get to sit in a stuffy room with around eight snobbish, filthy rich old men whose careers I am basically supporting. Some of them glare, some grovel and suck up, some just don't seem to care, as long as they get their money. I don't care. I just see them as one entity. The **black suits**, I call them. They like to think they control my future, but they don't. In actuality, I control theirs.

"Miley...Miley..._Miley!_" my mom hissed, shaking my knee lightly. I started, glancing around me to get my bearings. Where was I? Oh, that's right, Disney meeting. Yep, there are the black suits glaring and staring away at me.

"I'm so sorry," I said "apologetically," meeting numerous gazes, an angelic smile planted on my face. "I was up late working on some new material and rehearsing for the show last night." A few softened.

"Since you're so _tired, _Miss Cyrus," said a black suit scathingly. "We'll just cut this meeting short."

"Now, now, Charles," chuckled the head black suit, Gary Marsh. He had always had a soft spot for me. "She _is_the busiest star on the planet. Cut her some slack." He turned to me as the other blacksuit glared at the back of his head. Aren't we such a happy family company? "Get some rest, sweetheart. You've been producing some great stuff. Keep writing, and we'll talk more about the tour in the first week of the new year."

"Thank you, Mr. Marsh," I smiled, gathering my bag and getting to my feet. My momma stood beside me, smiling politely at the executives. "And thank you all for your time." They all returned the farewell, and we made our way into the hallway. I let out a sigh as soon as the door closed behind us.

"You did a good job, babydoll," my mom said, wrapping her arm around me. I leaned into her side, letting her lead me down the extravagantly decorated hallway toward the elevator.

"I'm excited about the tour, Momma," I said quietly, a sad smile spreading across my face. "But look what happened during the last one." She sighed as well, her arm tightening protectively around my shoulders.

"Let's go home, babygirl," was all she said.

* * *

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight. Love you, Manderzz!" I exclaimed, ending the call with one of my best friends. Giggling, I got up off of my bed, making my way into my giant closet. I grabbed a white tanktop, gray boyfriend cardigan, black skinnies, socks, and red chucks, before walking into my bathroom. Stripping out of my clothes, I threw on the new set, before turning to the counter. I snatched up my toothbrush, running it under the water and squeezing some toothpaste onto it, and quickly running it through my mouth. After throwing on a bit of mascara and running a brush through my curls, I walked back into my room, throwing my wallet, iPod, phone, sunglasses, and songbook into a big blak purse. I grabbed my house keys and flicked off the lights, before making my way to the main part of the house.

"Momma!" I called loudly. She popped her blonde head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Miles?"

"Do you mind if I run to Coffee Bean quickly?" I asked, sweeping a few curls over my shoulder.

"Not at all, do you need a ride?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Nah, I feel like walking," I said cheerfully. "It's gorgeous outside right now. I'll be back soon." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the front door, closing it gently behind me. My grin widened as the sun and gentle breeze caressed my face. I threw my sunglasses over my eyes.

It was a gorgeous December day in Toluca Lake, and everyone was making the most of it. People were out and about, walking dogs and jogging. I stuck my iPod headphones in my ears and blasted Hedley's "Never Too Late," setting off on my walk. I loved days like this; life almost felt normal. An added bonus? It seemed the paparazzi had taken the day off as well. I zoned as I walked, thinking about my plans with Mandy for the evening as songs drifted through my head. Before I knew it, I was walking up the sidewalk to the door of my favorite coffee shop. I pulled off my sunglasses, turned off my iPod, and opened the door, taking in the delicious smell of roasting coffee beans and caramel. I made a beeline for the line in front of the counter, standing behind a young woman and her small daughter.

As I glanced unneccessarily up at the menu, I flet a tug on my pant leg. Startled, I looked down.

"S'cuse me?" It was the little girl. "Are you Miley Cyrus?" I smiled softly, bending to her level.

"Yes I am," I said, grinning at the adorable little redhead. Her bright eyes widened in excitement.

"Really?" she gasped, bouncing. "You're my favorite!"

"Aw, thank you so much," I laughed. "What's your name?"

"Madison! What did I tell you about bothering people?" Her mother had turned around from ordering her drink. She turned to me, "I'm so sorry." I smiled up at the frazzled woman.

"Oh, it's no problem," I said quickly, shrugging my shoulders. "She's adorable." I realized it was my turn to order. Turning my attention back to Madison, I said, "It was wonderful to meet you Madison." I leaned forward and gave her a hug, feeling her little arms wrap tightly around me. I pulled back after a moment and winked at her, before standing up and heading to the counter.

"Hi," I said pleasantly. "Can I please have a mucho brevee to go?" A thought struck me: Mandy would want something. "Actually, can you make that two?" The cashier rang up the order, hstily informing me of the price. I fished in my purse for my wallet and handed over $8.15, moving to wait for my drinks. I pulled out my phone to text Mandy. I had changed my mind; I wanted a ride.

As my fingers danced over the keyboard, the bell for the door tinkled, and I heard familiar laughter. I ignored that - plenty of people that I knew came in here every day.

'Manderzz,' I typed. 'Can you pick me up at CB in 5? I have coffee for you!' I pressed the send button and flipped my phone shut, pulin gmy sunglasses back out of the bag. I shoved my wallet back inside as my phone buzzed.

'I'm on my way, Schmilerrzz.'

"Two mucho brevees!" a worker called, sliding our drinks up on the counter. I turned and grabbed them, smiling at the guy.

"Thanks," I said. I was turning toward the door when

**BAM!**

I gasped as the hot contents of one of the cups seeped through my thin tanktop and trickled slowly down my skin. I heard multiple gasps and an "oh shizzle!"

Oh shizzle? OH SHIZZLE?

I had only ever heard one person use that phrase in my life, and his name was Jospeh Adam Jonas. My head flew up, and I gasped again, my eyes widening.

Standing in front of me was none other than little miss Selena Gomez herself, desperately trying not to laugh. In a booth behind her sat Demi Lovato and all three of my ex-best friends. Jaws dropped, eyes wide, we all stared at one another, the coffee dripping slowly down my chest and stomach.

"Oh, I_ so _sorry," Selena simpered, planting a horrified expression on her face. It didn't hide the laughter in her eyes. "Let me help you." She _rushed_ to go get napkins. Handing them to me, she pushed me in the direction of _their _booth, exclaiming, "You guys sit and catch up while I order you another drink! Brevee, right?"

Shell shocked, I nodded numbly, stumbling over to the table. Demi reacted first and immediately jumped up and gave me a hug, despite the coffee all over my shirt. She was actually nice.

"Great to see you, Miley!" she said, smiling. I returned it, setting my drink carefully on the table as she pulled me into the booth beside her and Joe. I looked up from my drink to see all thre brothers staring at me.

"Hi," I said bluntly, nodding my head sharply. "Haven't seen you guys in a while." They all just stared, shocked. Joe snapped out of it first.

"Yeah!" his excitement was obviously forced as he leaned over Demi to give me a quick hug. "It's been forever." I looked over to Kevin and Nick.

"Kevin, Nick," I nodded at the two stiffly. Kevin waved and Nick just looked at me, barely returning the gesture.

There was an awkward silence as I tried to wipe the coffee off of my shirt withe some dignity.

"So..." Demi tried. "How have you been?" I smiled genuinely at her.

"I've been doing pretty well. Writing for the next album and filming. I'm just waiting for Mandy, now," I responded. "And you guys?"

Joe opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Fine," Nick interrupted sharply, glaring at me. I raised my eyebrows as the tension returned again. He was angry at me? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Don't worry, Nicholas, I'm leaving soon," I said, laughing slightly at his obvious unhappiness. Demi and Joe shared a panicked glance, while Kevin stared studiously at the table.

Suddenly Selena was there again, tray of drinks in her arms.

"Here you go, Miley." She handed me a drink. "Again, I'm _so, so_ sorry about that." I returned her fake smile.

"It was no problem, don't worry," I said, making to stand up. "I'll just go wait for Mandy outsi-"

"No, no!" she insisted, handing everyone else their drinks. "Wait with us, we can catch up." She slid in next to Nick, and he immediately draped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She smiled angelically up at me as he nuzzled her neck. I stiffly sat back down again.

Silence. Nicholas just attacked Selena's neck. Ew. PDA, much? Guess he's not worried about that anymore. I averted my gaze, dabbing at my shirt again. God Mandy, hurry up!

"How have you been?" I asked her, rolling my eyes. It was obvious she wanted to say something. Joe and Demi shared another worried glance.

"Oh, I've been good - Nicky, stop!" she giggled, playfully slapping Nick. My expression remained smooth. "Anyways, Nicky, Joey, and Kevy just got _another _nomination," she gushed. "It was amazing. All of their friends were there to support them; Demi, Ashley, David, Alyson, Meghan, and me, of course. Plus, half of Disney. I can't think of anyone who wasn't there." Selena paused, a fake innocent expression splayed across her face. "Oh, wait! **_You_** weren't there, were you? I guess..." She grinned wickedly.

"I guess that means you're not their friend anymore."

"_Selena!" _Demi gasped, her jaw dropping again. Kevin's head snapped up, looking to Selena incredulously. Joe reached for my arm immediately.

"Miley," he started, but I just shook my head, grabbing my drinks and standing up, my bag over my shoulder.

"It was _great_to see you all again," I said sarcastically, chuckling bitterly to myself. "I can see none of you have changed at all." A horn beeped outside; we all turned to see Mandy's silver BMW. I turned to Demi, "I'll call you, Dem."

Still chuckling to myslef, I turned and walked to the door.

"MILEY!" his voice called. I slowly turned to see Nick out of the booth, halfway to me. His face was pained, his hand extended as if waiting for me to grab. Kevin and Joe stood in the booth, staring at me. I met his eyes and just shook my head, a bitter smile gracing my lips.

I walked out the door

* * *

"You okay?" Mandy asked me as I got in the car. I nodded my head.

"Here," I handed her the coffee.

As we drove, a sudden smile appeared on my face.

"I have an idea," I said, laughing almost evilly. They weren't going to hurt me anymore. Mandy grinned at me from the driver's seat.

* * *

_No one's point of view. Later that evening. _

The family sat quietly in the Jonas household, eating a late dessert. The three oldest children had an air of depression and regret about them that their parents didn't quite know what to make of.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Nicholas got up to answer it.

He unlocked and opened the large door, expecting to see a face staring back at him. There wasn't one. Glancing down, he noticed an envelope at his feet.

Raucous, familiar laughter caught his ears, and he glanced back up in time to see a silver BMW fly around the corner, long curls flying out the open window.

He quickly reached down to grab the envelope, ripping it open and calling "Joe, Kevin!" His older brothers quickly ran into the room, crowding behind their younger brother as they noticed the envelope in his hands.

It read:

_Replacement: a person or thing that serves to replace another; one who assumes the former role, position, or function of another._

**_Boys: The replacements need work._**

**_Love,_**

**_Miley_**

* * *


End file.
